


Spark

by Morethancupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Veteran Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been months of Tony being closed up, exhausted, too sad to properly function. It's been months of him taking the reigns and guiding him. It's like suddenly a weight has been removed from his shoulders."</p><p>Recovery is a process, and Bruce decides to surprise Tony with a little trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> SCIENCE BROS WEEK DAY 2 !! Prompt : Spark 
> 
> As usual, no beta so all the mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Please remember English is not my first language : be kind.

Tony moans.

Tony groans.

Tony voices his concerns. Loudly.

Even Thor, sweet and gentle Thor looks puzzled, eyes going from one to the other, trying to gauge just how serious this is.

Bruce smiles and puts his arm around Tony's shoulder, his finger carding through the hair on the nape of the other man's neck.

"A backpack, Banner. No only are we going to sleep in the middle of nowhere, but I have to wear a backpack."

 

Tony moans, but he hides his smile in his cup of coffee, and Thor just beams at them when he spots it.

 

Thor hugs Tony close, when they leave the restaurant. From all their friends, he was probably the one deeply troubled by Tony's depression. Thor would sit next to Tony and stay quiet, offering his silent help. Thor would hold Tony's hand when the world seemed too difficult for him to manage. 

Tony laughs and hugs him too.

 

Coulson is the first Bruce approaches, a little unsure of how, and where. He just noticed the essential, Tony's perpetual exhaustion, the self destructive patterns, the lack of sleep.

Coulson listens, a little smile on his lips, and offers his help and Clint's.

Rhodey listens too, and nods a few times. 

Steve looks like he's both envious and happy for them, and Bruce promises him another trip, one day.

This is Tony's first holidays in years.

 

It takes a lot of diplomacy on his part, a lot of white little lies, and a few kisses, and Tony accepts. He says yes to he holiday, then to the destination. He moans about the few places Coulson screened safe for them, but starts to hunt down the best places, the recluse villages, the hidden creeks, the waterfalls.

"I can't believe you're taking me camping." he tells Bruce, kissing him with his eyes still on the TV screen. "I don't remember sleeping outside for fun before."

"You'll love it."

Bruce can't help himself from touching, holding his hand, kissing his shoulder. Tony leans into him, eyes still on the documentary they're watching, and the vacant look in his eyes is completely gone.

 

"I always wanted to go and visit there." He points at the screen. 

"Why didn't you ?" Bruce is a little surprised, Tony has the money, and had the time before. 

"No one ready to just hike under the sun. Didn't seem that fun alone. And after Afghanistan, it didn't seem so fun anymore."

Tony never mentions Afghanistan. Bruce knows it's a huge step between them, he knows just from the sudden tension in Tony's shoulders.

 

Bruce steals the last tempura, and kisses him.

"Let's do it next time."

 

Tony sleeps in without the help of pills for the first time in years. When he wakes up, a little groggy and lost, Bruce is sitting next to him, with a cup of coffee waiting on his nightstand, his reading glasses on.

"How do you feel about the old temple ? We could hike for another day, and catch a bus ?"

Tony starts to laugh, stretching in the sun.

 

Bruce doesn't like to see it as manipulation. When Sam jokes about him playing his boyfriend like a fiddle, he frowns a little and shakes his head. 

"That's not what he's doing." Bucky glances at Steve on the other side of the bar. Sam follows his gaze and rolls his eyes.

"Please don't use the married argument with me."

"One day you'll understand."

"Fuck but I hate you, Barnes."

Bruce smiles and watches Tony and Steve laughing at the bar, waiting for their drinks. It's not manipulation. It's taking care of his husband when he's not able to do it himself.

 

"I can't believe I'm actually going to say this." Tony scrunches his nose at the wailing baby in front of them. The store is complete chaos around them, and Bruce already feels very guilty for dragging them to this Hell. He opens his mouth to tell Tony just so, but the other man holds his hand and brushes his finger on his knuckles, soothing them both. "I can't believe I'm saying this, and be sure I'll deny it to my dying day, but I am actually excited for these holidays. With you."

Bruce is too surprised to answer. It's been months of Tony being closed up, exhausted, too sad to properly function. It's been months of him taking the reigns and guiding him. It's like suddenly a weight has been removed from his shoulders.

Tony smiles at him, and the spark in his eyes is almost back, he can see it.

"Why don't you walk to the tiny hippy shop you like so much and order us both something cold and decadent ?" Tony gestures to the line. "This is going to take at least twenty more minutes. No need for you to suffer too. I'll call Pepper and we'll try to get things done."

 

Bruce orders them a pitcher of cold black tea. When Tony enters the shop, a little sweaty and rumpled, their backpacks in hands, it takes all he has not to grab him and take him to his lap.

"Down boy." Tony smiles and drinks from his glass. "I'm back now."

Bruce can picture it. Lost forests and hidden beaches. The taste of instant coffee in the morning and the sparks from the firewood.

His husband is here. His husband is back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! :) If you have any question of just want to say hello, you can find me on tumblr :
> 
>  http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/post/147294721829/spark
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me deliriously happy :)
> 
> Please remember to stretch a little (especially your face and your jaw). And don't forget to drink !!


End file.
